


Our One Day

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [29]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: After many stops and starts where they try to have a relationship, Matt and Sylvie finally get it right, but it's too late.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: Finding My Way [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Our One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: Our One Day  
Characters: Matt Casey and Sylvie Brett  
Pairing: Matt/Sylvie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het  
Summary: After many stops and starts where they try to have a relationship, Matt and Sylvie finally get it right, but it's too late.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters.  
Words: 185 words without title and ending.

Word to use: All

FMW #29: Our One Day

All they wanted was a chance to figure out their feelings for each other. They had set up dates, but something always got in the way. 

This time, it was cancer. Sylvie was sick, and doctors said she didn't have much time. 

Since Sylvie couldn't work anymore Matt took care of her, by taking care of her house and getting her groceries. He spent his free time with her.

They hadn't gone on a date yet, but Matt planned to change that. He called Sylvie and suggested they should have their first date.

She agreed and he picked her up. They had a picnic at the park for breakfast, and fed the ducks.

They had popped into Molly's to say hi and have lunch. Then, they went ice skating, before returning to her place.

Matt made her favorite dinner. They curled up on the couch, kissed, and watched a movie. When the moved ended, he realized Sylvie had passed. 

His eyes watered as he hugged her. He wanted more time. "I'm so lucky for our one day.." He said and kissed her, before calling their friends and family.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
